Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: I've always kind of thought that despite Nick's banter towards Ellis that deep down he might actually think of Ellis like a brother. So here's my rendition of how saying goodbye to Ellis might go for Nick.


**Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy**

Their worn shoes slapped the concrete in means to make it to safety, knowing none of them would last much longer. With sanctuary merely yards away, they sprinted with all their might to make it alive, blasting away any enemy that came near. Only a couple a feet now, and they'd be safe, they could rest until their next battle.

Almost there, two where in, two where left, the stragglers, they where the ones that were dealt the most damage. A familiar battle cry sounded, sending fear through the two men, freezing them in their tracks. The youngest, finding the courage to move, shoved the older man out of the way, just in time to be harshly pinned against the wall himself.

As his body made contact, a loud cracks of his ribs echoed through the air. He cried out as pain surged through his body. The older man and the two others, that had made it to safety, quickly made their way back out and took down the beast.

"Ellis!" Nick called after their foe was down, "come on get up, we need to get inside!"

Ellis cried out when Nick tried to pull him to his feet, "Ahh, MAN! I hurts too goddamn much!"

Thinking quickly, the conman looped his arms under the mechanic's shoulder and dragged him into the safe room. Rochelle quickly closed the door behind them. "Here I'll patch you up," Nick started as he kneeled down beside his friend.

Ellis shook his head as another wave of pain, spiked through his body, "Naw…I…I don' think it's gonna work this time," he protested through gritted teeth, "I…I can't feel my legs. I've been tryin' ta move 'em this whole time."

Coach shook his head, "Oh, Lord, I've seen this a couple times before on the field," he started, "The charger must have severed your spine…I think you're paralyzed Ellis," Coach managed to say, though the words felt heavy on his tongue.

"Oh," Rochelle squeaked. She knew that even if the cracked ribs wouldn't kill him, there was no way they could carry him the whole way to safety. They could hardly carry themselves half the time. She quickly turned her back on the rest of them as she tried to conceal the upset squeal that escaped her lips. They had all gotten close through all this, kind of like a messed up family in some ways and she knew, they'd soon be one little brother short from the Adams Family.

Nick refused to believe this, "No, it'll be alright, kid, we'll get you to safety, we're almost to the promise land…I can feel it," he assured Ellis.

"Nicholas," Coach started in his fatherly tone, he had taken several times before, but Nick ignored his plea.

"I'll carry you myself," Nick added, "If you go down, I'll go down with you, cause that's what bros' are for, right?" he smirked, trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"Told ya we shoulda got them tattoos," Ellis chuckled.

Nick smirked, "Yeah…we should have…huh?" Nick swallowed back the pain that his heart had shoved up his throat, "Come on, lets get you somewhere more comfortable," Nick smirked and started to lift Ellis, but his cries of pain made him stop.

"I don' think there's gonna be any moving me from this spot, Nick," Ellis sighed, tears filling his eyes, "Guess I'm staying here," he tried to force a smile, but everyone knew the truth, it wouldn't be long now. And the evidence showed it's self as Ellis hacked up blood, and splattered it onto Nick's, not so white coat.

Nick tried his best not to let his sorrow show, but it was no use, the flood gates broke and tears streamed down the conman's cheeks, "I'm not leaving one of my only friends here to die, definitely not here!" Nick pleaded.

Ellis managed a slight chuckle, "An' here I thought you hated me," he choked out, finding it more and more difficult to speak, due to the blood that filled his lungs.

Nick tried to smile back, but it only brought on more tears, "I only hated your long ass stories," he joked back.

"Did I ever tell ya'll 'bout the time I got sucked into a zombie apocalypse and made the best friends a man could ever hope fur?" Ellis asked.

Rochelle smiled down at Ellis and shook her head.

Coach smiled as well.

Nick bit his lip, "No…you haven't," he replied quietly.

"Kept that one short…just fur you," Ellis said with a weak grin, his teeth stained red.

The other three gave a week chuckle back.

Ellis gave ragged coughs, spewing more blood, "After all this is over…we should go see a stock car race together…o-on me," he beamed.

"That would be nice," Coach nodded, "Long as you bye the food too," he joked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Nick added.

"Then it's settled," Ellis nodded, "I'll save ya'll seats," he took in a long shaky breath and slowly let it go. His lips slightly parted, and eyes gently closed. He was gone.

Nick swallowed hard, forcing out his last good bye, "You know everything I ever said mean about you, I was kidding right?"

Coach rested a hand on Nick's back, "I'm sure he knows," he assured him.

Nick nodded, "Yeah," he said rubbing his eyes, "I'm sure he does."


End file.
